


Reflections

by Merfilly



Category: Forgotten Realms
Genre: F/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-27
Updated: 2008-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-12 15:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catti-brie hopes for more as she gazes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections

Aside from the practicality of how badly the daylight burned Drizzt's eyes, Catti-brie had to admit seeing him under starlight was possibly the most flattering way to look at the ebon-skinned elf. They moved swiftly and quietly through the dark tundras, and the human admired the way the light from a million stars shimmered on black skin, was lost in white hair.

But there were absolutely no stars that could rival the effect those gleaming purple orbs had on her, when he turned and told her they were safe to camp.

Maybe, alone and far from her father Bruenor, he might yet give into the urge to do more than just hold her this night under the stars.


End file.
